


Playtime

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chess, Dom/sub, F/F, Incest, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Infernal Maidens were children once...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not mine. They are two of the five Infernal Maidens made by Raiden, Subjugation and Submission, to be precise. The five Infernal Maidens are Sidereal shards that were infernalized and are met to take the places of the original Incarna once the Yozis are free. The Maidens themselves were kidnapped when they were all little girls, but they are all different ages.
> 
> This is when they are both teenagers; before the Yozis have made them the Infernal Incarna in full. Enjoy.

The only sound in the room was the soft clicking of ivory on brass and lead. Click. Click. A piece of dyed ivory knocked down a piece of glimmering steel. A pale hand swept away the piece just as it fell, a disgusted sound breaking the silence as the sole occupant played a game of wits, easily winning each piece and scattering them across the room. The girl snarled in disgust, mentally deciding to request a new playmate from her masters. This one was lower than the last, though for Subjugation, the Incarna to succeed Mars, that was not saying much.  
  
Subjugation was small and pale, almost doll like, with long crimson hair and eyes like drying blood, the tresses tightly braided and pinned up in bright shining brass and pinned with black lead that somehow warped the light around it, rippling faintly as its mistress shifted her weight, leaning forward to study the game board.  
  
"Sister?"  
  
The teenager looked up, her mouth open to give a scathing remark, but then stopped as her eyes set on the now cringing figure, recognizing her. Sapphire waves down to her waist, nervous cerulean eyes, and tanned hands clenching a fine tooth comb in one hand and several ribbons and a pin in the other. Submission, the Maiden to take Venus's place, stood there, taller than her younger sister.  
  
"Um... Could... could you please braid my hair, Sister?" Submission bowed fully from her waist, breathless and nervous from her attempt at initiative. "I... I thought I could do my hair myself but..."  
  
"You being a silly girl, realized that you got more than you bargained for. Typical." Subjugation smirked, turning around fully and adjusting so her fellow sister could sit down before her. "Sit, I'll do it."  
  
Submission bowed her head and knelt in front of her younger sibling. The silence changed, the click of game pieces replaced by the soft sigh of hair being combed, and then the rustle of it being braided. Soon, the older girl's hair was tightly bound back in a high braid, and it was still for another moment. Submission tensed to get up, but then Subjugation wrapped the braid in her hand and pulled back hard.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Oh, sister, you shouldn't cry out like that." The red-eyed girl purred into her sister's ear, setting teeth lightly into the tender pale skin just below it. "Our masters may think you don't enjoy this."  
  
"B-but, but, dear sister!" Submission kept perfectly still, her voice a high pitched whimper as the younger sister pulled the coil of blue hair downward and pushed her off her lap, startled blue eyes meeting pleasant red eyes as her head was suddenly cradled in between a pair of muscular thighs and smelling something heady and harsh inches from her nose.  
  
"You are nothing, Submission." Subjugation cooed in a singsong voice, smiling as her older sister bit her lip, her eyes already slightly dazed and lips parted. "Look at you, you are already becoming a perfect little doll, a toy! Aa-aa-ah, dear sister," She spread her legs fully as her voice took on a scolding tone, "We'll be playing a little game. You like games, don't you?"  
  
Submission whimpered again, shutting her eyes for a moment before her braid, and her head were jerked up, accompancied by a sharp shriek of pain that barely echoed in the room.  
  
"Don't close your eyes, dear sister. Our masters may think you don't enjoy being yourself. Do you want them to make you like dear Separation? All ugly scars and no pretty things? No?" The dominant younger girl tilted her head much like a bird as the taller girl shook her head viciously, "Good! Then we are going to play a little game, sister. You like those."  
  
Slight nodding as the taller girl clenched her legs together, her palms flat in her lap, the only betrayal of her eager fear a fine tremble of the chains around her wrists.  
  
"Good girl." Subjugation's voice was full of satisfaction as she rose up, pushing away the thin cloth of the front panel of her long gown, unveiling bare skin and a shining pink slit. "You are going to play with me, like the good girl you are." She leaned forward, setting her nether lips just above her sister's mouth. After a moment, there was a sharp tug on the blue braid still in the younger woman's hand. With that prompt, a light touch shyly lapped at the edge of one of her folds, and a sharper tug encouraged Submission's lips to move upward to her clit.  
  
"Move your hands up." Red eyes narrowed as she tilted her head down to gaze at her sister's hands sitting demurely in her lap, her skirts untouched. "Up. Up. There." Her hands were level to her breasts. "Touch your breasts. Hard." Her voice instructed, letting out a sort rush of breath as Submission's tongue pressed on the little nub when she began to fondle her breasts though the heavy, faded blue cloth of her shift.  
  
"Harder, dear sister." Subjugation's voice hissed softly, arching against her sister's mouth even as she looked down at her hands. "I want our masters to see the bruises you made when you are a good girl." Blue-painted nails dug into cloth, her body shuddering, bowed upward like her sibling.  
  
Humming with approval, her next words came as another command. "Now, lower, just as hard. Lower." The gilded blue nails slid down her body, and past her knees, to the floor. "Now, grab your skirt and bring it up, Submission. You are going to play with yourself. You are going to shove your fingers into yourself and begin to beg to come." Another sharp pull and an actual cry shot though the smaller Maiden's body as liquid sounds filled the air, fingers in time with lips and murmured pleas.  
  
A fine tremble began in Subjugation's limbs and she gritted her teeth. "Louder. I want to hear you beg clearly. And don't stop."  
  
A rush of breath across her lips and Submission's high, needy voice began to plead in truth. "Please, please, please let me come, please..." Harder, her fingers burying themselves in her and half-shrieking into Subjugation's body, and then taking a different tact. "Please come, please come, Lady, pleaase..."  
  
The last title, the begging by title made the red-haired girl's eyes widen and her hands released the braid and clutched at the backless seat she had been perched on, hoarsely shouting as lights flashed in her eyelids and ground against her sister's lips hard enough to feel the edge of teeth, and just kept blazing brighter as Submission kept begging for her in need and deference, still fingering herself. Finally, Subjugation collapsed away from Submission's clever mouth, her legs losing the strength to keep herself up.  
  
"... Sister?" Subjugation blinked and sat up, seeing her sister's shuddering back as she could hear, much to the younger woman's glee, the taller girl still plunging her fingers deep. Carefully, as to not betray the weakness of her limbs, Subjugation stood up. "... Sister? Um..."  
  
Subjugation let her face show surprise. "Why, did I say we were finished? You may stop asking; I think we should play some more before you go." She looked at the empty chair across from her, waving her hand to summon all of the pieces together again. "Of course, I can't let you stop playing with yourself... I suppose you'll have to use your mouth. No sense in spoiling the tokens..." Then another cold smile at the suffering expression on Submission's face. "I did say we were going to play a little game. You like games, don't you?"  
  
A whimper as Submission meekly got up and shakily sat down at the other side of the table, spreading her legs to allow red eyes to see her soaked with her arousal. After another cold red-eyed glare, she nodded mildly, bowing her head. "Y-yes, dear sister."  
  
"Good, we are going to play now. Your move."


End file.
